The overall objective of the Research Translation/Information Dissemination (Education) Component of The Scripps Research Institute Alcohol Research Center (TSRI ARC) is to advance the NIAAA?s mission to translate and disseminate scientific research findings to researchers, healthcare professionals, policy makers, and the general public. The main goals of the Research Translation/Information Dissemination Component are to: 1) develop and evaluate an education program to the high risk Mexican American minority and EuroAmerican communities in San Diego greatly in need of tools to combat underage drinking and alcohol use disorders in their communities, and 2) expand the dissemination of knowledge about the scientific findings of the TSRI ARC and their translation to clinical alcohol diagnosis, treatment, and prevention to students, scientific and medical professionals and trainees, and the lay public. To accomplish these goals, we will perform research translation/Information Dissemination (Education and Outreach) to High Risk Mexican American Immigrant and Other Communities in San Diego (Specific Aim 1), perform Integration, Translation, Training, and Education in Alcohol Research to ARC scientists and trainees, undergraduates, psychology, pharmacy graduate students, and addiction professionals (Specific Aim 2), and effect the TSRI ARC High School/College/Graduate School Intern Program (Specific Aim 3). Finally, we will disseminate the scientific findings of the TSRI ARC, information on alcohol use disorders, and how recent neurobiological research is informing new approaches to clinical alcoholism to the general public (Specific Aim 4).